Small time Girl, Big time Pain in the rear
by Seul Loup
Summary: Talisha is the wild-child of two low-ranked Fae nobles, and her only talent is writing. So what happens when the Goblin King forces her to write him a story to ensnare mortals? It doesn't help that he's a rude, inconsiderate .......
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new fic, peeps! By the way, I'm working underneath this fic on another fic, on Aila's run through the Labyrinth. Those who have read To Face The Enemy would know what I'm talking about. Anyway, here's the summary for this one:  
  
Talisha sa Inglesidee is the wild child daughter of two Fae nobles. She is as low-ranked as noble status can go, and her only talents are writing and causing panic when she spends a night in the woods without permission. But what happens when Jareth, the Goblin King, forces her to write him a story of his Labyrinth to send into the mortal world? She is torn between saving the poor mortals and saving herself from being kicked out from the noble Fae world. And it doesn't help that the Goblin King is a self-centered, rude, and handsome but inconsiderate *******. This is the story of how the book the Labyrinth was written.  
  
Okidoki? Good. Now read, please!   
  
But not before I disclaim this. What you recognize is Jim Henson's, what you don't is mine. *raspberry*  
  
And by the way, and references to 'Ish' or 'Isha', are just shortened names for the main char, Talisha.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Talisha sa Inglesidee propped herself in a corner of the ballroom, plastering a smile on her face. Another royal occasion, wonderful. Not. She glared beneath her face-paint at the royal prince, dancing dreamy eyed with his fiancé in the center of the floor. It was his engagement and eighteen thousandth birthday, so all the Fae nobles had to be dragged to the palace and made to attend it. Including the Sa Inglesidee family. Talisha, usually called Isha, was stuck near the end of a large Fae family, but they were the lowest-ranked nobles in the Court. In fact, her father was expecting a royal letter any day now, telling them that they were no longer in the noble ranks and had to give up their small lands.   
  
But what her parents, Nainia and Landen, lost in nobility, they made up for with children. There were nine in the family, and her mother was with child again. First was Jhak, now twenty eight thousand years old, followed by Filamae, twenty five thousand years old. Filamae had always been Isha's favorite sister. Next came Risharn, exactly twenty two and a half thousand years in four days, and the twins, Shrinitia and Gladys, at twenty thousand years. Her parents liked to have children the way mortals had them, and counted every thousand years as one human year, figuratively speaking. That also meant they could spend quality time with each child before having another, usually when the one before them started drifting away.   
  
After the twins was Michella, nineteen thousand years, and Talisha, who was now proud to announce that she was exactly eighteen thousand years old. She had been born on the exact day that the prince had been, but had hated him forever because they always had to go to his royal birthday ball and never could organize a birthday occasion for Isha. After her came Serina, at fifteen thousand years, and Taavis, at ten and a half thousand years, and finally Alinan, her youngest brother, at five thousand years. And of course, the new baby coming.   
  
  
"There you are, pet," Nainia sa Inglesidee glided up, smiling. The gown her lady mother wore had been made to fit her large stomach, and was of second-rate blue silk, but still very fine. Talisha smiled genuinely at the woman, glad to see her.   
  
"Hello, mother. Are you all right? Would you like to sit down?" Isha gestured with long, slender fingers- traditional to the Fae race- at the many chairs and settees that graced the walls of the ballroom. Nainia chuckled merrily, brushing her daughter's cheek with her own dainty hand.  
  
"My darling, you worry too much. I am fine," she smiled. Isha nodded, and brushed the fine crimson silk of her very best gown back into place. It was long and flowing, with flared sleeves and gold-embroidered hems. The neckline swooped down to the perfect height; not so low as to show anything, and not too high as to ruin the effect of her gold locket. Isha's hair was done up at the crown of her head so that her long mahogany curls tumbled down to the base of her neck, with two ringlets framing her face either side. Nainia tilted her head to the side, flicking her gaze ever so slightly to the other side of the room.  
  
"Have you noticed yet, little one, that the famed Goblin King has graced the royal halls again? He hasn't been seen around here since you were but the age of Serina," her mother said. Isha glanced that way, and saw the finely dressed Fae chatting up the daughter of the King's High Advisor. She sniffed, and turned back to her mother.  
  
"Bit of a tease. I've seen him with the daughter of the en Fishorian duke, as well as one of the princesses. He's just another high-nosed nobility," Isha said lightly. She wasn't so sure, though. Nainia winked at her, and wandered off to find Landen. Filamae was the next to visit her, and they chatted for awhile. Her older sister, too, commented on the Goblin King.   
  
"He seems quite nice, Ish. We danced, and I asked questions, like you know I usually do," Filamae exchanged a grin with her younger sister. The Fae woman was known for her chatty behavior on the dance floor.  
  
"And what are you hinting at, 'Mae? You and mother, you're always up to something," Isha mock taunted. Filamae giggled.   
  
"Oh, nothing. He asked who you were, actually," she said casually. Her sister rolled her dark eyes, and crossed her arms.  
  
"'Mae, you know I have absolutely no interest in men," she told the taller, grinning, maiden, who nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Its true. You'd rather stand here in the corner dreaming up an ending for a current story or devising another way to get yourself into trouble than dance even once," Filamae was silent for a moment, then her eyes twinkled, and in an instant she was firmly towing her sister by the elbow over to the chairs where most maidens were sitting and gossiping. Isha started to protest, but her sister silenced her with a finger.  
  
"It's time for you to be sociable, little bird," she was told. Ish grumbled under her breath. 'Little Bird' was Filamae's private nickname for her. She had been called that since she broke her arm trying to fly out of a tree. 'Mae had taken care of the broken 'wing', teasing her fondly. The two young women took a place near their other sisters, and put a few words into the conversation every now and then. After a few minutes, Isha felt a tap on her shoulder. It was that man, the Goblin King.  
  
"Fair lady, may I have this dance?" He asked, a small smile that could have been a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes inwardly at his choice of words, but nevertheless placed her dainty hand in his and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course, sir," she said pleasantly. Her mother had drilled her endlessly in the proper ladylike manner, and Ish knew as much as any other Court lady, only she sometimes didn't choose to use her manners. The maiden let herself be swept out onto the dance floor, startled to see out of the corner of her eye that her other sisters were looking at her enviously. Directing her gaze back to her partner, she was surprised to see that up close, he was quite good-looking. But that didn't matter. She didn't care for male company. As soon as this dance was over, Ish would go back to being a wallflower.   
  
"I must introduce myself, lady. I am Jareth, the Goblin King," he said politely. Ish smiled again.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, sir. I am Lady Talisha sa Inglesidee, daughter of the Lord Landen," she replied, giving her pitifully small full title. He only smiled back, not giving any notice of how little her title was.   
  
"The pleasure is all mine, milady. Tell me, you like writing, do you not?" Jareth waited as she blinked, trying to think how he'd know that. Of course, Filamae! Her sister had probably told him.  
  
"Yes, I do," she told him, sneaking a glance at her older sister through the dancers. Filamae was grinning at her, and winked. Ish chose not to reply to her sister, and turned back to the Goblin King, who was looking at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Would you show me some of your writing, Lady Talisha?" He asked. Surprised, she nodded.  
  
"Of course, good sir," she said. No one had ever asked to see her work before. Even her lady mother and noble father weren't interested. Jareth smiled, and directed her off the dance floor. Isha led him gracefully up to her rooms, ignoring the cheeky grins of Filamae as they walked out of the double doors. She got over her shock quickly, and brought out her best piece of writing. Wait until her lady mother heard of this!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there you go! Another story in the making. It starts off a little slow, but will pick up, I promise! Please review!  
  
I would just like to take a moment to ask all you budding writers out there to go and visit my greatest friend Corey, who has started up a site for people like us, who write fiction and poetry! On her site, you can in awards for your stories and poems, too! Please visit! http://feanor.ozefamily.com.au/coreys_place/  
  
Sweet Sunshine,  
  
Seul Loup 


	2. Chapter 2

All right, folks! This is the next chapter. Hope you like!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Talisha lay on her bed in the Sa Inglesidee manor three days later, staring at the ceiling. She was trying to think of more ideas for stories, but her thoughts kept drifting back to the Goblin King. That night, he had read her work, then smiled, thanked her, and left. She had been disappointed, thinking something should have come of it. Filamae had been disappointed too, but not in the way Ish was. Now, she sighed. If she so badly wanted something to come of having her work seen, why did she feel that something bad was going to happen?  
  
"Isha, Isha! Guess what? That Goblin King you met at the prince's ball wants you to write a book for him, and you've gotta move to his castle right now!" Her little sister, Serina, burst into Ish's room excitedly. The young woman grinned and sat up. Right on cue, fate! This would turn out into something good after all.   
  
"How do you know, Serina?" She swung herself off her bed, standing up. Her sister's face became grave, and she pressed two fingers to her lips. Ish rolled her eyes.  
  
"You haven't been eavesdropping again, have you? You know our Lady Mother doesn't like that," She chided. Serina grinned.  
  
"I ain't been dropping no eaves, Isha. And you'd better act surprised when Mama comes to tell you, or we'll both be over our heads," The younger Fae warned her, eyes sparkling. Talisha laughed, just as her lady mother stepped gracefully over the threshold of her room. Nainia smiled at them, and put a delicate hand lightly on Isha's arm.  
  
"Darling, there is someone here to see you," she said. The young maiden exchanged winks with Serina behind her lady mother's back, then followed her down the staircase. In the grand sitting room, used only on special occasions that seemed to never come, sat Jareth, lounged on a red velvet armchair. Talisha sat gracefully on a settee opposite him, extremely self-conscious. She wore a simple red dress, with long flared sleeves. Her hair was loose, with the crown of it swept back in a simple topknot. The Goblin King smiled at her appreciatively, and Nainia took a seat next to her daughter.  
  
"Talisha dear, I believe you know Jareth?" The Lady Sa Inglesidee asked lightly. Ish nodded, hands pooled in her lap.  
  
"He has mentioned to me that he saw some of your work on the night of the prince's ball, and thought it was lovely," she prompted, looking from Jareth to Talisha. The Goblin King smiled, taking the hint.  
  
"Yes, I did. Lady Talisha, would you do me the great honor of writing a book on my Labyrinth? You would come and live in my castle for however long it takes, and be in the best of care," he said. Isha returned the smile, not surprised. Serina, bless her, had taken the shock out of his offer. And just as well, or she would be in a daze right now. Ish had very high-strung nerves.   
  
"Of course, good sir. I couldn't refuse," she replied smoothly. Both her mother and Jareth smiled, and Nainia stood.  
  
"Well if your highness will wait there, I shall take my daughter and pack her things as quickly as is possible," the Lady said in obvious delight. Talisha was led from the room, and once they were outside the door, her mother started a speech.  
  
"My daughter, I am extremely proud of you. To think, so early in your life you have started out on the path to success!" Nainia said. Ish stared at her in disbelief as they walked into the younger woman's room. Her mother was supporting her writing? This was too good to be true.  
  
"Now, I just want to tell you, don't go rushing him. Take your time, and enjoy the chase," Nainia started taking the few dresses out of the closet. The Fae maiden shook her head to herself, fetching her inks and papers from the desk. Of course. Her mother was talking about marriage.   
  
"Mother, I don't plan on doing anything like that just now. I only want to write," she tried to explain. Wrong move. Nainia rounded on her daughter, a wounded expression on her face.  
  
"Talisha, do you not want this family to live as we have been? You know how low-ranked we are. If you marry the Goblin King, we shall be considered the relatives of royalty, and shall not have to live on the streets," the woman said, looking hurt. Ish shook her head again, placing the writing materials in her bag.   
  
"You won't have to live on the streets, mother, I assure you, I will think of some way to keep us here," she said earnestly, but having no clue as to how she was to do this.  
  
"My darling, the best thing you can do is marry a highly ranked noble. And this is you perfect chance," Nainia persisted, collecting Isha's cosmetics. The young woman sighed, and didn't answer. It wouldn't do to try to dissuade her mother now that the Lady was set in her course. She helped pack the rest of her things, which wasn't much, and followed Nainia downstairs clutching her bag. Jareth was waiting, and he quickly swept her into a carriage that was waiting at the door. Ish barely had time to hug her mother and Filamae. Once inside, she settled down on the plush upholstery and smiled, hands in lap. Even the carriage boasted his wealth; it had patterns of gold inlays everywhere, and was pulled by two strong chestnut horses. The driver, dressed in leather and velvet, sat on a special seat to direct the horses. She had a feeling life was going to be easier now, at least for awhile, anyway, when she was living at the Goblin Castle. The man opposite her smiled, a sort of half smirk really.   
  
"Thank you for coming, Lady Talisha. I have been searching for a long time to find someone of your ability," he said smoothly. Ish shook her head.  
  
"Oh, I'm not the best. Far from it. But what is this book about, that you would like me to write?" (OOC: I know I'm going sort of against the rules here. As a writer myself, I know that good stories don't usually come when people tell you to write something. My best work comes when it's my own ideas. Understand?) She asked him. He considered her for a moment, a thoughtful look on his features, then up popped that half-smirk again.  
  
"Well, do you know how my Labyrinth works?" He asked. Ish shook her head again, puzzled. What did this have to do with it?  
  
"You see, there is a certain age bracket in the Aboveground, called 'teenagers'. Teenagers are almost adults, and don't like doing childish things anymore. Like looking after younger siblings. They rarely have the imagination to wish away the siblings. And that's what I do. The mortals wish children away, and I oblige. They have to get through my Labyrinth to save their siblings, otherwise the whelps get turned into goblins," he explained. Ish frowned. That was cruel! But she wasn't going to say that.  
  
"But as I said, they rarely have the imagination to call on me. I have ways of informing them that they can wish siblings away, but unfortunately mortals can't remember most dreams, unlike us. So, this book will tell them the story of an imaginary girl who runs the Labyrinth to get her baby brother back. I will release copies of it in the Aboveground, and presto, I'm in business," he leant back with that smirk-smile on again. Ish was boiling with rage inside, but she blessed her lady mother for giving her the lessons that led to her perfectly calm face. That was horrible! Those poor mortals! She would never do something like that.   
  
But what about her lady mother, and siblings? They all be thrown onto the street if she did not rise in the noble ranks somehow. She was sure that if it was known that she had written a wonderful book, the rest of the Court would take notice of her, and she would rise in the ranks. Fae loved books and stories, but they wouldn't accept writing from commoners, so she at least would stay in the noble ranks. Ish was caught like a fish out of water. If she wrote the book, there was a good chance her family would stay nobility, but she would be destroying young mortals' lives, young mortals like herself. If she denied him, and didn't write the book, the mortals would be saved, but her family would fall from the noble ranks.   
  
"Here we are," Jareth announced suddenly, lifting the curtains away from the carriage window with one finger. She peeked out, and gasped inwardly. It was beautiful! Lush green hedges lined each side of the stone road, leading up to the entrance of a majestic castle. Ish was in awe. The Goblin King stepped out first, offering her a hand. She placed on of her own daintily on it, and stepped out of the carriage, quickly removing her hand once on the stone path. She had somewhat changed her opinion of the well-spoken Fae. He had a cruel heart, which was obvious. Ish let herself be led forward through the two large double doors, looking around in amazement at the lavish front hall. A pixie maid, only about a meter tall, with large blue eyes and blonde hair, was standing next to the door.   
  
"Reeta will show you to your room," he lazily waved a hand towards the pixie, and bowed before vanishing through another door. Isha stared after him for a moment, then felt a slight touch at her elbow.  
  
"Milady, if you will follow me?" Reeta had a sweet, melodic voice. The Fae maiden was started out of her daze, and nodded, smiling. The pixie led her through various hallways, until they reached a grand brass door, which her guide opened. Ish was ushered in, to be met with a wonderful sight. A mahogany four-poster canopy bed with a red velvet cover, a matching settee and armchair in front of a fireplace, with mahogany vanity table and standing closet. Through another door was the tiled washroom. All this was on a kind of balcony, which overlooked a small but spacious library.   
  
Reeta showed her all this, then curtseyed and left quietly. Ish set her bag on the bed and explored a little more. To the left of her bed she found a set of carpeted stairs that led to the lower level. The library was magnificent, with a long, large desk. The desk was a particular marvel to her. It already had a built-in inkwell, a supply of parchment, and drawers for her to keep her own writing utensils in. The wall opposite the higher level of her room was a complete window, with smaller, normal sized windows down the bottom that she could open. The view outside was even better. She had a complete sight of the ornamented stone drive they had com in from, and part of the majestic green Labyrinth. The curious thing was that when she tried to see around the windows, like leaning out and looking to the right or left, there seemed to be corners, as if there was a box around her window. Ish shook her head and turned around. She jumped, seeing Jareth right behind her.  
  
"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you," he said, smile-smirking. Ish, now wary, nodded, plastered a fake smile on her face and turned back to the window.   
  
"You have a marvelous Labyrinth," she breathed, admiring the view again.   
  
"Thank you," he said, and then as silent. She stood for a moment, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Eventually, just as the young woman was about to say something, he spoke.  
  
"This will be your own workroom, where you can write," the tall Fae looked at her, and Ish realized she was supposed to make her decision now. Save her family, or save the mortals? Well...  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, glancing into his eyes once, then looking away. The Goblin King obviously saw her decision, because back came that annoying smile-smirk, and he faded out with a bow. Once he was gone, Isha collapsed onto a plush red settee and closed her eyes. What had she done?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews puhleeeese!!!  
  
Sweet Sunshine,  
  
Seul Loup  
  
*******************************************************  
* Fancy yourself as a writer? *  
* *  
* Want to win awards for your stores and poems? *  
* *  
* Corey's Place - This is for you! *  
* *  
* http://feanorbirmans.ozefamily.com.au/coreys_place/ *  
******************************************************* 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Dirty looks and puppy eyes to all who read and didn't review!  
  
If you're looking for a disclaimer, you ain't gonna find one. *raspberry* Well, you might find one on the first chapter...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Talisha woke up the next morning, there was a cup of tea beside her bed, at the perfect temperature. She was surprised, but thought it was probably the work of the pixie, Reeta. Reeta had the image of an obedient and thoughtful servant. Ish stumbled out of bed and to the closet, cup held in one hand. The day before, she had discovered it full of dresses, and a simple wine-red dress with an embroidered bodice was today's choice. After a short bath, it was time to ignore breakfast and start work. She never was much of a morning meal person anyway. Yesterday's closer inspection of the library had told her that it was full of history books, all concerning the Labyrinth. Ish longed to get outside into the maze itself and look around, maybe climb one of the cherry blossom trees she saw, but didn't know if that was allowed. So instead she took down a dusty volume and started to read.  
  
"Milady?" Suddenly, Reeta was standing at her elbow with a tray of food. Ish glanced up, startled, and saw the pixie setting the tray on her desk.  
  
"Thank you," she said quickly, before the little figure slipped out the door. Ish dug in, propping her book up and flicking through the pages with interest. Halfway through the meal, a distraction appeared beside her with a smirk-smile on his face. Ish was starting to dislike him, particularly for that smug look.  
  
"Working already?" Jareth asked. Talisha put on her most polite noble lady face and smiled demurely.  
  
"That's what you hired me for, isn't it?" She asked sweetly. The look he gave her told her that he knew exactly what she was doing. Ish let herself feel slightly pleased as she turned back to the book. Here was one noble who wasn't so buffle-brained, even if he didn't have the disposition and warmer heart that other nobles had. Silence reigned for awhile, Ish staring at her page and the Goblin King simply standing beside her. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Will you meet me at the stables after the noon meal? Reeta shall show you the way," he looked at her, and Ish purposefully didn't meet his gaze. She would make sure he knew what situation she had been in. Ish wasn't sure she liked this man anymore.   
  
"Of course, sir. I shall meet you there," she replied, gracing him with a quick glance and polite smile from her fake noble face. That seemed to be enough, as he left then. The young woman put her head in her hands, staring into her now-empty breakfast bowl. All night she had been mentally kicking herself because of her decision, and she was still despairing now that the new day had come. She, Talisha Sa Inglesidee, a lowly noble maiden, had condemned the mortals to being toyed with by a selfish, prudent pig called Jareth. Who knows what rules he had for this game of his? Maybe the children wouldn't be given back to their siblings even if the teenagers won through the Labyrinth. Maybe the teenagers would be severely punished if their parents found out that they had lost their younger siblings. Who knew what that child-snatcher would come up with.   
  
"But it looks so harmless..." she murmured to herself, gazing out of the window. It was true, the Labyrinth seemed the picture of innocence, not a trace of any monsters or dark forests or traps anywhere. It must be so easy to get through. Ish suddenly had an idea. Maybe if she wrote the book the way she wanted it to go, with rules and a happy ending, she could get back at him for doing this to the mortals. She started reading again with renewed eagerness, already planning the plot in her mind. He would want the main character to bow under him and lose. So Ish would make the main character defy him and win. Simple.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Talisha stopped writing, dropping her quill and rubbing her eyes with a tired hand. It was late at night, and her candle had burned to a stub, but she couldn't stop writing. It was almost a month since she had come here, and already the young woman was about halfway through the story that she had planned so carefully. Ever since her decision to defy him and write the story how she wanted it, Ish had been studying the Goblin King carefully each and every time she saw him. The noble maiden was sure he noticed her doing this, but hoped he would pass it off as being for the story. And it was, of course. But he had a bigger part in it that he thought. He was the bad-guy, who stole the mortal girl's baby brother when she wished him away, then wouldn't give him back. Suddenly Ish had an idea, and scribbled it at the top of her parchment. She would make his character fall in love with the girl! And then, of course, the girl would deny him to get her brother back. It was perfect. The young woman yawned hugely, and stumbled up the stairs to her bed, blowing out her candle. Tomorrow she would go through the pages and change some parts, to fit in her new plot.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
But that wasn't to be the plan for the day. When she woke up, well after dawn, Ish sat at her desk after breakfast, staring at the first page. She had absolutely no idea of what to write. Her mind was like a stone, no notions coming out at all. (OOC: this is, of course, my pathetic little attempt to describe writer's block.) Toying with her pencil, she stared out the window. It was so lush green out there... so inviting. And yet, somehow forbidden. Her host hadn't forbade her directly to go out there, but it was somehow a no-go area. Their horseriding trips had been on a side of the palace that wasn't included in the Labyrinth, and try as she might, Talisha could not see this part from there. She stood, and at an impulse, strode out the door. Well, if she couldn't see the rest of the Labyrinth, she would simply find another library. Maybe there were more books for her topic somewhere. Ish, after about half an hour, finally located a large room filled with dusty volumes.   
  
"Wonderful," she breathed, taking one down and flipping through it. It was about magical worms. The next was about the habitats where you could find pixies, and the next about some old war. But the fourth book held something of interest to her. It was an old journal of some adventurer, who stumbled upon the Labyrinth. He described it as a miserable, stone maze with mould and fallen branches and strange eyeball plants everywhere, and invisible openings that eventually he worked out. It was a plain brown, most of it, with the exception of some hedges and a forest towards the front. Ish couldn't believe it.   
  
"Lady Talisha?" That musical voice could only be from one person. She whipped around, trying to hide the large book behind her slim frame.  
  
"I-I couldn't find something I needed on the shelves in my room, so I came looking..." she stammered, then trailed off as Jareth came forward and like lightening had the book from behind her back. He fixed her with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Are you sure? I am quite positive that books like this were included in your selection," he said. She nodded desperately, glancing quickly at the exit, which unfortunately happened to be behind him.   
  
"Mmmhmm, yes, I'm sure," she flashed a nervous smile. Either he had been hiding the Labyrinth's true image from her, or it was changed. But she was set in mind now; he had created a painting for her to look at when she looked out the window.  
  
"May I just go back to my room? I have this idea I need to get down on paper," Ish lied, edging around him then walking as fast as she could without looking rushed towards her quarters. Once there, the young woman inspected her window more closely. And, if she reached out with a quill, she managed to tap something solid, like glass. Next in line was a long stick she had picked up from a garden on her way back. Unfortunately, Ish tapped too hard. The image broke, shattering like glass, with the effect glass did, but no shards. The lush Labyrinth faded, to be replaced with a horrible stone maze, with a dark forest and some hedges nearer to the middle. It was ugly, she had to admit. A thump sounded behind her, and the fae maiden turned to se Jareth, the book she had been reading in the bigger library on her desk.  
  
"I see you discovered the illusion," was all he said. Ish scowled.  
  
"You lied to me," she accused.  
  
"I did not lie. I have said nothing about a beautiful Labyrinth, all there was was an illusion, and you saw-"  
  
"You put it there, though. You meant for me to see it, and be fooled. Well it didn't work," Ish told him triumphantly. He met her gaze, and she faltered. Mismatched eyes were very startling to look at, especially when they looked back at her. She broke away and moved over to her desk.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He stared after her, not knowing what to say. Talisha was the first to defy him, and accuse him of lying. She had spirit, he had to admit. The maiden ought to be punished, for calling him a liar, but Jareth couldn't bring himself to suspend her in the Bog. Instead he left the way he came; by magic. Once propped on the throne again, he considered what to do with her once the book was finished. Her family could easily be given funds, and good words could be passed to the Fae King's ears, but Talisha might decide to do something to stop him taking the mortal's siblings. She might be a noble and unused to work, but from the way she took to the story, there was no doubt that she would work as hard as she could to achieve her goal: stop him. There was only one choice then. Send her into the mortal world to escort the book. He set his mind to plans.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Once Ish knew he was gone, she went back to the window and took a good look. Her nose wrinkled at the place's unkempt image. From her vantage point, the noble maiden could now easily see traps and monsters and even some guard-type short people with biting fish on sticks. It was a nightmare. Ish sighed and went back to work. She missed her family, and the sooner she got the story finished, she could get away from that horrible man.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yep, she's a spoilt brat all right, isn't she? Nobles.  
  
Please review! I know this isn't one of my best chapters, and has taken ages coming, but I promise there will be better ones later on! Please, just click on the box and type a few words... *puppy eyes*  
  
Sweet Sunshine  
  
Seul Loup   
  
*******************************************************  
* Fancy yourself as a writer? *  
* *  
* Want to win prizes for your stories and poems? *  
* *  
* Corey's Place - this is for you! *  
* *  
* http://feanorbirmans.ozefamily.com.au/coreys_place/ *  
******************************************************* 


	4. Final Chapter

Talisha stared at the pile of parchment in front of her. It was hard to believe. She suddenly grinned and leapt up, spinning around with delight. It was finished! The book was finally finished! Now she could get back to her family. The wind from the open window whistled past her ear, bringing with it a whisper. She paused in her celebrating to listen. It came from beyond the walls of the great maze, and the maiden leant out of her window intently. What was it saying? Then, she saw. It was as if her view had zoomed in on the hill just on the other side of the walls. Her family! They were jumping up and down waving at her and beckoning frantically. Talisha, not thinking straight, grabbed the parchment she had tied together and ran out of her room. He had kidnapped her family! She had to find them.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jareth lounged on his throne, gazing into a crystal. He smirked. There she was, running blindly through his Labyrinth towards her family. The walls and hedges obligingly moved aside from her flight at his command, leaving the way open. He knew what would come next; she would reach the hill and look around for her family, and then throw a fit when she couldn't reach them. Illusions had served him well as a distraction to get her to the Door to the Upper World. Now was his time to act.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Talisha panted, coming to a stop at the top of the hill. She couldn't quite remember how she had gotten through the maze so fast, but that didn't matter. All that mattered now was her family. Where were they? The maiden looked around, searching for the people she had seen.  
  
"Mother? Risharn? Taavis?" She called into the empty air. Dust was beginning to swirl around her, spiraling around her feet. Was it just her gut or was something strange going on?   
  
"I see you've finished my book," a voice came from behind her. Isha spun, glaring at the Goblin King who had come up behind her. He smirked, and she scowled, realizing what he'd done.  
  
"Where are they?" She demanded.  
  
"Your family? They are at the Sa Inglesidee estate. What made you think they were here?" He mocked her, that annoying smirk still on his face as he walked forward. Ish backed away, not noticing that the dust followed her, rising higher.   
  
"What do you want from me?" The maiden glared. He spread his hands in a not-so-innocent shrug.  
  
"I just thought you might want a chance to show your book to someone. Well, go show them," he grinned, raising a hand. The dust jumped up, forming a cone. All the colours flashed before Ish in what seemed like a never-ending rainbow, then just as suddenly, she was dumped unceremoniously on a patch of grass. Looking around, she saw a lush green stretch of lawn, with a duckpond in the middle and some trees. Beyond that, huge towers of steel and metal reached for the sky. Isha gasped, and scrambled to her feet. She was in the Aboveground, the Upper World. With the mortals. And in her hand was her book. Except now it was encased in a red volume, small and neat. Ish stared at it, then at the buildings. A tear cascaded down her cheek as she slumped to the ground again.  
  
"I hate him," she whispered half-heartedly, her mind more concentrating on her family that that rude, inconsiderate man. Ish sniffed, hugging the red book to her chest. She was all alone now. He had stranded her in this new, mortal world, and she knew what would happen. The Fae noble maid would lose her immortality gradually, and eventually become mortal. And the book, entitled Labyrinth, would be loose in the world to wreak its havoc. Just like the Goblin King planned.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
20 years later...  
  
Mrs Talisha Jones, wife of Peter Jones the head of one of those big companies, sat on her overstuffed couch, staring at what she had just found in her daughter's room. Hayley had found her mother's little red book, the one with the red cover and the author's name scratched off. Talisha blinked back tears, quelling the urge to rip the book to pieces. It's evil magic was working already, starting with Ish's own daughter. She hated to see what would come in the future...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, its official : That sucked.  
  
Well, at least that's finished. You know what? I didn't really like that story after all. The ending sucked. Who's in favor of getting rid of it? If I get 5 reviews saying delete it, I will, all right?  
  
My new fic will be up soon!  
  
Sweet Sunshine,  
  
Seul Loup 


End file.
